


Not The Only One

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Love Potion/Spell, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Silly prompt time X3 Just as things are getting really hectic during a battle, Cupid decides for some reason to intervene, and hits Pitch with one of his arrows. And the first one Pitch catches sight on is of course Jack and Tooth, because the other guardians got out of the way and *fast!* (and Bunny is disappointed that Pitch didn’t fall for a tree stump or something).What does Pitch do? He courts them both in a very old and traditional fashion he remembers from his time as Kozmotis, something that North realizes, when both Tooth and Jack get sonnets written in a language they can’t understand. Both are of course a bit freaked out at first, but Pitch is being so sweet and flattering, that it’s very hard to resist him."This is an odd premise, but I don’t know if it’s silly, so much. I have Pitch writing letters to Tooth and Jack in a language Sandy has to translate, and Tooth and Jack realize that they’re going to have to ask Cupid about how much of this comes from Pitch and how much is just the influence of the arrow.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black/Toothiana, Jack Frost/Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 14
Collections: RotG Threesomes Short Fics





	Not The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 4/23/2016.

“What are you thinking?” Tooth asks Jack. They’re both looking at the translation of Pitch’s latest letter to them both, and Jack has been much quieter than usual.

Jack rests his head on his hand. “Well. It’s not like anything I’ve ever seen before.”

“Other than all the rest?” Tooth’s eyes dart toward a small bundle of papers resting on the table near them.

This gets a smile from Jack. “Okay, I was thinking a lot more than that. But I don’t know if I should say any of it.”

“Well, just say one thing at a time and we’ll go from there.”

“I’d like to know if Pitch realizes we have to get his letters translated,” Jack says. “Because the way these letters have been going, I feel that it’s likely that he could end up really embarrassed that Sandy has to see them first. And isn’t that kind of nonsensical? Why am I worrying about Pitch being embarrassed? Why don’t we just stop accepting the letters?”

“We don’t stop accepting the letters because Pitch hasn’t made any trouble since Cupid hit him with an arrow and he started writing to us,” Tooth says. “That’s what we discussed with the Guardians.” She pauses. “But it’s not just that. These letters…hm. If we didn’t know they’d been written by Pitch, I would have had us looking for whoever was writing by about the third letter. I suppose it’s fortunate that we’re not being surprised by the fact that Pitch is the writer.”

Jack nods. “It would hurt. And, in my opinion, it would hurt because…these letters are really sweet. I didn’t know it was possible to write to two people at once this way. But then again…” He makes a noise of frustration. “This isn’t really Pitch, right? And it’s not like he’s the one going to be embarrassed if he says something really private in his letters. This is all just Cupid’s influence. Like, that arrow—he could have fallen in love with a bird and the tree it was sitting in, or whatever. Why did he fall in love with both of us, anyway? He must have seen one of us before the other.”

“Maybe Cupid hit him with two arrows,” Tooth says. “I didn’t see.” She reaches out and touches the letter with her fingertips. “We’d have to ask Cupid about it. And we should probably do that anyway. I’d like to know why they decided to interfere to begin with. I know it’s easy to sympathize with Pitch’s loneliness, but this—it only makes sense to question if anything of Pitch’s true self is coming through in these letters. And I don’t want to keep guessing.”

“Me neither,” says Jack. “And it’s because…if it’s just the arrow…”

“I know,” says Tooth. “If it’s just the arrow we can’t let ourselves…we can’t let ourselves ever forget that. Even if Pitch makes us want to. And with these letters, there have been a lot of moments where I wanted to. There, now I said it first.“

Jack sighs in relief. “Thanks. I mean, I know you all trust me a lot more, now, but I still—well, admitting you’re kind of starting to like the guy everyone thought you betrayed them with one time; that’s pretty nerve-wracking.”

Tooth nods and grimaces. “Well, I’ll go a step more, then. If this is really Pitch, if this is what’s hidden underneath all his hostility, then I’m going to say this goes way beyond ‘starting to like,’ at least for me.”

“Yeah,” Jack says, and looks away out the window. “So when we finally figure out if it’s all Cupid’s arrow or not, and if the answer’s a good one, I won’t…I won’t get in the way.”

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“Well, the fact that he’s writing to both of us—that has to be something funny from the arrow, right? And when he writes he’s always treating us as if we’re together, which…isn’t true in the way he talks about. And so if the situation, um, changes, I wouldn’t think you’d be all right with me also being part of it. And Pitch probably wouldn’t either, once he gets the arrow thing taken care of, and if you…” Jack laughs. “This is such an awkward conversation to have, and never in a thousand years did I think Pitch would be the person it was about.” He swings his legs under his chair. “Any maybe it is all the arrow, anyway, and this is a moot point.”

“I don’t think it is,” Tooth says quietly, and Jack turns to her so quickly he almost loses his balance. “I think that’s one of the things I like the most about the letters, how they paint a picture of all three of us being together. If this situation isn’t solely produced by the arrow, you’d be an essential part of it. And even if it is…Pitch isn’t the only person I’ve been falling in love with since he’s been writing to us.”

“Really?” Jack asks. His eyes are wide with astonishment, and he’s only barely holding back a smile, waiting for what Tooth will say.

“Really,” she says. “I only hope that the arrow hasn’t messed things up enough that when Pitch is himself again he won’t be able to see the humor in the situation.”

“I bet Cupid will, though,” Jack says. “But before we go see them, could I…give you a kiss?”

“Cupid’s not going to get why we’ve got questions when we come to them like this,” Tooth says, and leans forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #this trio is getting a lot of play lately
> 
> ab-memoria said: Ommmgg I need morree


End file.
